True Colors
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: "You can't tell anyone. If anyone finds out... Just promise me you won't say anything." Mini songfic. Channy. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated You Are The Only One in forever! I had like 6 projects. 1 of them had 4 parts. 1 had 3. Then I had 3 _other_ projects for a science competition, because I'm a nerd like that. :P So that makes 14 different things to do! But enough about that.**

**This took me about 20 minutes to write in my head. On the bus ride home from school yesterday. xD Enjoy!**

Sonny and Chad didn't get along at first. But then somehow, they grew closer and closer. In fact, they eventually became best friends, though neither would admit it out loud.

One day, Sonny saw Chad in the cafeteria with his head hanging low. That day, he told her everything. How his parents were getting a divorce. How his dad was never around anyways. How his mom already had a new boyfriend and how they abused him. Sonny noticed the slight bruise starting to form on the side of his face.

"You can't tell anyone," he told her, "If anyone finds out... Just promise me you won't say anything."

Of course, being the great friend she is, she promised him. Later that day, Sonny was asked to sing at a benefit concert in a few weeks. She accepted immediately, knowing exactly what song she would sing...

* * *

><p>"Hello, Los Angeles! This song is for everyone out there that feels like they can't take it any longer. I'd like to also dedicate this to one very special friend. We may not have started out as friends, but we certainly are now. Just remember, I'll always be here for you."<p>

_You with the sad eyes,_

_Don't be discouraged._

_Oh, I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people._

_You can lose sight of it all,_

_And the darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small._

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through._

_I see your true colors,_

_And that's why I love you._

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors._

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow._

_Show me a smile then,_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing._

_If this world makes you crazy,_

_And you've taken all you can bear,_

_You call me up,_

_Because you know I'll be there._

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through._

_I see your true colors,_

_And that's why I love you._

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors._

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow._

_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing._

_If this world makes you crazy,_

_And you've taken all you can bear,_

_You call me up,_

_Because you know I'll be there._

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through._

_I see your true colors,_

_And that's why I love you._

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors._

_True colors._

_See your true colors_

_Shining through._

_I can see your true colors,_

_And that's why I love you._

_So don't be afraid_

_To let them show_

_Your true colors._

_True colors._

_True colors_

_Are beautiful like the rainbow..._

**A/N: Should I continue this? If so, leave me a review with some ideas! Oh, and if you've been keeping up with You Are The Only One, please leave me ideas for that one too! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this chapter is extremely short, but I didn't know how I wanted to end this with. It was only meant to be a one shot, but you guys wanted an actual ending. xD So here it is!**

After Sonny finished singing, she went backstage and found none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd come." she said, hugging him.

He hugged her back, "Well, it seemed like the better option when you compared it to staying home where my mom and her boyfriend are."

Sonny gave him a sad smile and nodded in understanding.

"Thanks, Sonny…"

"For what?"

"For the song… It meant a lot to me."

"Oh, you're welcome. I figured you could use some cheering up."

He smiled warmly and took her hands in his, "Sonny… I'm in love with you. I thought about it and now I'm sure of it. You've been the best friend a guy could ever ask for. You're kind, honest, caring, and so much more. I don't want to be just friends. I want someone to love forever. What I'm trying to say is… Will you be my girlfriend?"

Smiling, she looked into his eyes and nodded, "Of course I will. Like I said in the song, I know who you are inside and that's why I love you too."

She threw her arms around him. He tilted her head up and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

Behind them, a universal, "Aww!" came from the audience. The pair turned around and peeked out from backstage, confused.

Suddenly, Sonny laughed, "Um, Chad... I think my mic was still on," as she took off the headset microphone.

Chad just chuckled and replied, "At least that takes care of all the rumors, denial, and confrontation."

"True."

"What would you say to going out for lunch with me? Right now."

"I dunnooooo. I'll have to check my schedule." she said playfully.

"Oh, do you, now?" he smirked.

She grinned, "Yes, now let's see… I think I could squeeze some time in."

He winked and held out his hand, "Well then, after you, m'lady."

"Why, thank you!" she giggled, taking his hand.

The two were as happy as could be as they walked off, hand in hand, into the peaceful summer day.

**A/N: I personally hated this chapter, but I'll let you decide. Review please? And while you're at it, you should read ****You Are The Only One and ****give me an idea of what should happen in it too. ;)**


End file.
